OSPEK
by Daiki Hanna
Summary: OSPEK selama 4 hari ini akan memberikan pengalaman yang sepertinya tidak akan terlupakan oleh Eren. warning : YAOI boysxboys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, it's belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Warning : **

**Yaoi Riren/Rivaere EruMin, typo everywhere**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buku catatan sudah, makanan sudah ini ituuuu... yosh, semua sudah lengkap! Ga ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Eren membuka kembali tas yang akan dibawanya.

"Ereeeeen, ayo cepat turun! Ini kan hari pertama OSPEK jangan sampai telat!" Carla memanggil anak nya semata wayangnya untuk segera berangkat

Iya hari ini adalah hari pertama Eren masuk sekolah SMA Sina, hari ini juga Eren akan mulai menjalani masa OSPEK selama 4 hari.

.

.

.

2 hari sebelumnya

'waaaaah, sekolah ini cukup besar' batin eren berdecak kagum melihat banyak pepohonan tinggi menjulang di sekitar gerbang masuk sekolah, kanan dan kiri jalan nampak sebuah kolam ikan dan bangku-bangku kayu untuk sekedar duduk bersantai.

"Eren, ayo cepat nanti kau terlambat untuk pertemuan pra OSPEK" -(ya apalah itu namanya, tehee :p) suara Grisha ayah nya menyadarkan Eren dan langsung menyusul ayah nya yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya

.

"Selamat pagi, silahkan diisi daftar hadirnya" sambut gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menyapa Eren dan Grisha dengan senyuman manis .

"Selamat pagi," balas Grisha pada gadis itu, ia melihat nametag yang terpasang pada baju gadis itu Petra Ral. "Eren aku akan berada di tempat pertemuan antar orang tua, kau bersikaplah yang baik pada kaka kelas mu!" ujar Grisha seraya meninggalkan Eren yang sedang mengisi daftar hadir.

"Tentu saja Eren kan anak baik ayah" sambil cengengesan Eren melihat ayahnya, Grisha hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkat anak kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Eren!"

"Armin! Mikasa! Kalian di kelas ini juga?" teriak Eren setelah melihat dua sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangan, Eren bergegas mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka berbincang bincang sampai terdengar ada bel berbunyi dan tidak lama kemudian 1 orang pria dengan badan tinggi tegap dan berambut pirang serta 1 orang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut berkuncir kuda masuk kedalam kelas mereka. 2 orang itu berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum yang ramah melihat siswa baru dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Erwin Smith dan yang disebelah saya ada Hanji Zoe, kita berdua akan menjadi mentor kalian selama 4 hari OSPEK yang akan dimulai 2 hari lagi"

Armin tidak berkedip mempehatikan kakak kelas nya itu, dimata Armin kakak kelasnya itu dikelilingi oleh bunga mawar merah dan berkilauan, dan ah Armin mendapat senyuman dari Erwin yang menyadari Armin tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar

"Selama 4 hari itu semoga kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik dan mendapatkan kenangan yang tidak terlupakan" senyum aneh nampak tergambar di wajah Hanji- agak menyeramkan sih-

.

.

.

"Haaaaah tadi itu berasa lama sekali yah Armin?" tanya Eren sambil berjalan menuju gerbang keluar.

"Ha? Um, iya itu cukup melelahkan, dan mengingat barang yang harus kita bawa untuk hari senin itu rasanyaaaa haduuuuh banyak sekali!" menghela nafas dan menunduk kebawah.

"Ne Eren, kemana ayah mu? Mikasa bertanya sambil menepuk bahu Eren dari belakang

"Sepertinya sudah pulang duluan," Eren menoleh ke arah Mikasa yang ada di belakangnya. "kan jadwal petemuan or- aduh!" Kalimat Eren terhenti karena dia menabrak seseorang .

Kertas yang dibawa oleh orang yang tertabrak Eren berjatuhan.

"Ah, maaf saya tidak memperhatikan jalan anda tidak apa-apa?" sambil membantu mengambil kertas yang berjatuhan

"Kalau jalan di tempat umum itu harus—" Pemuda berambut raven hitam itu terhenti sejenak melihat wajah Eren dan melihat nametagnya " –harus hati-hati bocah! Agar tidak menyusahkan orang!" nada ketus yang keluar dari pria bertubuh -(yang hanya)- 160 cm ini.

"HEI!" nada suara Mikasa terdengar tidak terima dengan perkataan pemuda ini.

Armin menahan Mikasa agar tidak emosi dan menyebabkan masalah yang besar nantinya, Armin menggelengkan kepala dan Mikasa terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ma-maaf hmm senpai" Eren melihat logo di lengan baju kiri pria tersebut, dan itu logo untuk kelas 3, Eren tau itu -(tadi pas dikelas udah dikasih tau sama mentornya gituuuu)-

"Yasudah" dia langsung meninggalkan ke 3 siswa baru itu.

"Aaahhh Eren, dia seram sekali seperti 'grumpy cat' tapi keren sih" bisik Armin takut terdengar oleh yang dibicarakan.

"Hah? Hmm tapi memang menyeramkan sekali tatapannya itu "

"Ah yang penting hati hati saja nanti Eren kalo bertemu dengan dia lagi, jangan cari masalah dengan kakak kelas berwajah grumpy cat itu!"

"Hai Hai" melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka

Dari jauh nampak seseorang memperhatikan mereka sampai keluar gerbang lalu tersenyum sambil memegang berkas siswa.

.

.

.

Kembali ke pagi saat Eren akan berangkat OSPEK

" Ittekimasu~"

"Eren ini topinya ketinggalan di meja" ibunya mengejar Eren yang berlari keluar rumah

"oh iya" Eren memegang kepalanya yang yang tidak memakai topi dan bergegas mengambil topi dari tangan ibunya "hehehe" cengir Eren lalu kembali berlari .

"Sssss- anak itu" Carla tersenyum melihat Eren bersemangat seperti itu

.

.

.

Banyak kakak-kakak kelas yang berjaga disepanjang jalan, memang karena peraturan OSPEK yang melarang siswa baru untuk memakai kendaraan dan setiap melewati kakak kelas mereka diwajibkan untuk mengucapkan salam dan menundukkan kepala mereka.

'Aaaahh kenapa yang berjaga diluar itu banyak sekali sih? Kan capek menyapa satu satu' batin Eren "Ah ohayou gozaimasu senpai" - 'dan harus tetap menyapa sampai dikelas' Eren berjalan agak lemas, pagi pagi sudah disuguhi kegiatan seperti ini.

Sebelum memasuki kelas siswa baru harus menjalani pemeriksaan barang bawaan dan kelengkapan seragam sekolah lalu berbaris menunggu semua orang dikelas dan mentor datang agar dapat memasuki ruang kelas.

'Hmm dimana Mikasa dan Armin apa mereka belum sampai?' berbicara dalam hati, kepala dan matanya sibuk mencari sosok sahabat sedari kecilnya itu

"sedang apa kau celingukan bocah?"

_DEG_

Eren tau pemilik suara itu tetapi tidak tahu namanya, ia membatu dan langsung tatapannya lurus kedepan, keringat dingin mengucur di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak sedang apa apa senpai" Eren ingat tatapan dingin yang terimanya 2 hari lalu dari pria 160 cm ini

"Cih" dia meninggalkan Eren dan mengawasi siswa lainnya

'Haaaaaaaah aku tidak mau berurusan denganya, mendengar suaranya saja sudah memberikan efek chills pada ku rasanya '

.

.

.

Dikelas yang sudah ditemani mentornya itu mereka sedang mendapat ceramah panjang lebar tentang pengetahuan disekolah yah semacam visi misi, lagu sekolah ll. Sebentar lagi jam 10, berarti sesi ceramah ini akan segera berakhir.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pukul 10 tepat setelah guru keluar kelas, ada 2 orang yang masuk kedalam kelas. Eren membatu (lagi) melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kelas itu

"Eh Eren, bukankan itu senpai yang kemarin kamu tabrak?" Armin menyenggol lengan pemilik manik mata hijau emerald ini

"Iya Armin, apa yang dilakukannya disini yah?"

"Semuanya perkenalkan ini adalah evaluator kalian selama menjalani OSPEK disini" kata Hanji

"Selamat siang, disini saya sebagai evaluator kalian akan bertugas mendisiplinkan perilaku kalian!" tegas pria berambut raven, bermata abu kelam, tampan sebenarnya dan keren abis cuma sayang aja ehm ehm (cuma) tingginya dibawah rata-rata.

Seisi kelas hanya terdiam merasakan adanya tekanan yang begitu besar tidak ada yang berani untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat siang semuanya, kalian pasti sudah tau nama saya, saya Petra Ral saya menjadi asisten evaluator" Raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Petra berbeda sekali, kali ini benar benar 180° dari wajah malaikat yang mereka lihat saat pertemuan pra OSPEK

"Untuk saat ini kalian segera keluar kelas dengan tertib dan ikuti kami" sang evaluator memberi pengarahan yang segera dilaksanakan tanpa drama drama menyayat hati

Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah tour keliling sekolah

"Hey kau !"

"Hah? Siapa aku?"

"iya kau! Cepat kemari!"

"Hai" Eren bertanya tanya dalam hati 'untuk apa si grumpy cat ini menyuruhku ke depan?'

"kau memimpin barisan kelompok 1 jadi berdiri di paling depan" perintah nya absolut saat ini tidak ada yan bisa melarang "dan kau (menunjuk Armin) pimpin kelompok 2"

Armin dan Mikasa sekelompok dengan didampingi mentor Erwin

"Eh? Sayaaa?" Armin berjalan kedepan hingga tepat berdiri disebelah Erwin, Armin gugup merasakan doki doki yang sepertinya bisa terdengar oleh semua orang

"Tenang saja jangan takut kepada evaluator itu, selagi kau menurut dia tidak akan memarahimu" bisik Erwin kepada Armin yang membut Armin bertambah doki doki karena wajah Erwin dekat sekali dengan Armin. Armin hanya mengangguk

"Dengarkan saya baik-baik, jika kalian membuat kesalahan maka akan mendapatkan hukuman! Dan yang akan mendapatkan hukuman adalah mentor kalian, apakah kalian akan membiarkan saja mentor kalian dihukum karena kesalahan kalian?!"

Armin terdiam dia berfikir bagaimana kalau dia membuat kesalahan? Yang menanggung semuanya adalah Erwin-senpai dan Hanji-senpai (yah walaupun Armin keliatannya cuma khawatir sama Erwin-senpai)

'eh kenapa ini? Ko aku malah memikirkan Erwin-senpai? Aduuh'

.

.

.

Note author :

Hehehe terimakasih yang sudah mau baca fanfict ini ditunggu sekali reviewnya

Ini fanfict pertama benar-benar pertama jadi sepertinya hasilnya tidak memuaskan

Maaf yah yang akhirnya kecewa setelah baca ini menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk baca fanfict ini #bows


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : "Dengarkan saya baik-baik, jika kalian membuat kesalahan maka akan mendapatkan hukuman! Dan yang akan mendapatkan hukuman adalah mentor kalian, apakah kalian akan membiarkan saja mentor kalian dihukum karena kesalahan kalian?!"

.

Armin terdiam dia berfikir bagaimana kalau dia membuat kesalahan? Yang menanggung semuanya adalah Erwin-senpai dan Hanji-senpai (yah walaupun Armin keliatannya cuma khawatir sama Erwin-senpai)

.

'eh kenapa ini? Ko aku malah memikirkan Erwin-senpai? Aduuh'

.

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, it's belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Warning : **

**Yaoi Riren/Rivaere EruMin, typo everywhere**

.

.

.

"Eren, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau caranya menjadi pemimpin dalam regu," bisik Armin, pada Eren yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan hal itu, dengarkan-kerjakan-lupakan."

Armin bingung dibuatnya, ia tahu itu adalah motto hidup Eren selama ini. Tapi jika ia terapkan motto Eren terhadap hidupnya sekarang ini, ia merasa akan berdosa selamanya. Armin berusaha keras agar pikiran dan perilakunya seirama agar tidak menyebabkan kekacauan.

"Hei Armin, kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkan hal itu, tenangkan dirimu."

Armin diam saja dan berusaha menenangkan diri seperti kata Eren.

"Sekarang kelompok satu lebih dahulu yang pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya," Petra menjelaskan tentang prosedur tour sekolah ini.

Kelompok satu pun mulai bergerak dengan didampingi oleh mentor Hanji dan evaluator bermata abu kelam itu. Lalu setelah 5 menit kelompok kedua yang didampingi oleh Petra dan Erwin memulai tour-nya.

.

.

.

'Dimana Mikasa dan Armin? Apa mereka belum selesai? Ini kan sedang jam istirahat,' mata Eren mencari dua sosok sahabatnya itu, menelusuri setiap orang celengak-celinguk seperti anak ayam yang ditinggalkan induknya.

DUAK

"Aduh!" Eren membentur sesuatu

"Tch, kau lagi rupanya"

"eh?" Sial benar nasib Eren, dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di lapangan itu kenapa harus menabrak orang satu ini.

"Ma-maaf senpai saya tidak memperhatikan jalan." Untuk sesaat Eren menatap wajah senpai berwajah grumpy cat itu, melihat warna bola mata abu kelam terkesan dingin namun menarik.

"Haaaaah? Apa hanya alasan itu yang bisa kau berikan?" Memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Hmm...Saya benar benar minta maaf senpai," Eren membungkukan badan nya

"Haa apa yang sedang kau cari?" Wajah datarnya tidak berubah

"Um saya sedang mencari teman saya, mereka belum terlihat padahal ini sedang istirahat"

"Oh, apa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya sa-"

"Yasudah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan curhatan mu itu!" Pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Hei Eren!"

Eren menoleh kearah datangnya suara yang menyadarkan Eren.

"Armin! Mikasa! Dari mana saja kalian?" Wajahnya agak pucat

"Eh kenapa Eren? Apa yang kami lewatkan?"

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini, barusan aku menabrak evaluator itu lagi" wajah lemas Eren tunjukkan sebagai tanda insiden itu seperti menguras habis tenaga dan nyalinya.

"Hah?" Armin memasang wajah horror nya.

"Hahaha tidak heran Eren, itu karena dia sangat pendek hingga tidak terlihat."

"Mikasaaaa! Kecilkan suaramu bagaimana kalau orangnya mendengar?"

"Hai-hai"

Setelah makan siang bel pun berbunyi tanda kegiatan akan segera dimulai kembali. 3 siswa baru ini pun segera menuju kelasnya, mereka masih punya hati agar tidak memberikan beban pada mentor mereka.

Kelas pun dimulai, kali ini hanya kegiatan berceramah seorang guru dengan sedikit obrolan guyonan yang menghilangkan sedikit lelah di hati karena intimidasi dari evaluatornya.

"hmm?" dari dalam kelas Eren melihat evaluatornya berjalan melewati kelasnya diikuti dengan Petra dibelakangnya.

'hmm jadi jam ini tidak ada evaluator? Syukurlah, aku merasa bisa menghirup udara bebas kali ini. Mata yang sinis itu tidak akan terlihat dulu, iya mata abu kelam dingin itu aku ingin tau apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan menatap setajam itu, wajahnya yang mungil dan tubuhnya juga mungil hahaha lucu dengan rambut hitam pekat halus itu menarik sekali aku ingin menyentuhnya.'

GLEK

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Eren! Sadarlah! Kau ingin apa? Oh tidaaaaaaaaak!" jantungnya berdebar, tapi pikirannya menyangkal semua itu. Ia mencubiti tangannya sendiri agar tersadar dari lamunan gilanya. Tanpa disadari rona wajahnya memerah tipis.

"Eren..." Gumam Armin melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAAH! Selesai juga hari ini."

"Iya, entah kenapa aku lelah sekali." Armin membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

"Hmm padahal kita tidak terlalu banyak melakukan hal yang menguras tenaga."

"Tapi mendengarkan ceramah itu juga melelahkan."

"Hahahha" Mikasa hanya bisa tertawa mendengarkan percakapan kedua sahabatnya

"Ayo cepat kita pulang, kita harus mempersiapkan untuk besok!"

.

.

.

**OSPEK DAY 2**

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin sebelum memasuki ruangan mereka berbaris di lapang untuk menunggu semua hadir termasuk para mentor. Kegiatan di pagi hari pun sama, yaitu mendengarkan ceramah yang panjang dan agak membosankan menurut mereka. Sampai akhirnya pukul 10 pagi, dimulai sesi kegiatan bersama evaluator.

"Sekarang kalian berbaris diluar kelas! Bawa juga buku panduan OSPEK," Evaluator boncel itu menginstruksikan agar siswa-siswa itu bergerak cepat.

"Hei Armin, lihatlah langitnya!" Menunjuk kearah luar jendela

"hmm?" Armin melihat langit yang sudah cukup gelap tertutupi awan hitam.

"Bukankah itu agak menyeramkan? Sepertinya akan ada hujan yang sangat lebat nanti siang?"

"Iya sepertinya."

"Ada apa?" Erwin bertanya pada Armin dan Eren

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa senpai ha mengkhawatirkan akan terjadi hujan lebat nanti siang karena dia takut dengan petir."

"He-hei Armin!"

Seseorang dari jarak dekat ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan, ia tersenyum mendapat informasi bahwa Eren takut dengan petir.

"Lihat dibuku panduan OSPEK kalian! Buka tepat ditengah tengah buku, tugas kalian adalah untuk melengkapi semua kolom yang tertera disitu!"

'hmm disini ada nama, kelas, jabatan, dan tandatangan'

"Kalian harus dapat mengisi kolom-kolom itu sebanyak-banyaknya, dan sebelum meminta tandatangan kalian harus tahu nama mereka. Siswa yang mendapat paling sedikit tandatangan akan mendapatkan hukuman tentu saja mentor kalian juga akan terkena hukuman. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Armin mengangkat tangan, "Ano, senpai saya Armin Arlert, ingin bertanya."

"Ya,silahkan"

"Apa hukumannya?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, tidak usah berpartisipasi. Nanti kau akan tahu jenis hukuman macam apa itu."

'HIIIIIIYYYYYY' batin Armin mengerenyit melihat ekspresi evaluatornya itu tersenyum menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Hei Armin, Mikasa, kalian mau mendatangi senpai yang mana dulu?"

"Aku akan meminta tandatangan pada Erwin-senpai dan Hanji-senpai, kurasa mereka akan memberikannya dengan senang hati."

"kalau kau Mikasa?"

"Aku akan mengikutimu Eren."

"Hah? Ya terserah sih tapi jangan terlalu menempel padaku yah."

"Tidak bisa Eren aku harus melindungimu dari para senpai itu dan—" Mikasa menatap langin yang ada diatasnya.

"Oouuuuhh Mikasa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis jika mendengar petir"

"Tapi waktu itu kau berteriak seperti anak perempuan Eren."

"Armin, " Eren memegang pundak si jamur pirang, "pernah ngerasain keselek garpu?" senyum yang dipasang Eren membuat Armin merinding.

.

.

.

"Riv—ah aku lupa tidak boleh menyebutkan nama sang evaluator saat ini." Wanita dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat madu ini menghampiri pemuda 160 cm yang sedang membaca buku.

"Geez, kau ceroboh sekali Petra, ada perlu apa?"

"Hmm tidak, hanya saja aku merasa senpai akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak tersenyum disaat tidak ada yang menyadari, yaaa kecuali aku sih hahaha."

"Begitu? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang berjudul Attack on Titan

"Jangan bohong senpai aku ini lebih tau dibanding siapapun di sekolah ini."

"Oh? Kau? Ha! Jangan bercanda."

"Hmm?"

"Cih!"

.

.

.

"Erwin-senpai."

"Ada apa Armin?"

"Boleh kami minta tandatangannya?"

"Tentu," Erwin mengambil buku Panduan OSPEK milik Eren lalu Mikasa dan terakhir Armin.

"Ne Armin aku akan pergi mencari tandatangan para evaluator dulu"

"OK, nanti aku menyusul."

Mikasa dan Eren pun pergi berburu tandatangan yang lain.

"Hmm Armin belum ada yang mengisi buku ini, jadi saya yang pertama?" mengembalikan buku Armin

"Eh? I-iya menurut saya lebih baik meminta pada para mentor dahulu seperti Erwin-senpai dan Hanji-senpai, setelah itu para mentor dan panitia OSPEK ini."

'ke-kenapa? Padahal kan buku Eren dan Mikasa juga kosong, kenapa hanya aku yang ditanya?' pikir Armin

"Hoo."

Armin gelagapan wajahnya bersemu merah melihat senyuman Erwin.

"Ah, Hanji-senpai!"

'Untung Hanji-senpai sedang berada dekat sini, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa di depan Erwin-senpai'

"Ya?"

"Boleh minta tandatangannya?"

"Hoo baiklah tapi ada syaratnya"

"Eh? Syarat?"

.

.

.

"Mikasa, aku akan meminta tandatangan evaluator kita, sepertinya tidak ada yang sedang meminta tandatangannya sekarang. Apa kau mau ikut dengaku?"

"Tsk. Tidak Eren terimakasih aku muak melihat wajahnya yang datar seperti teflon itu."

"hmm, baiklah aku kesana dulu ya!"

"Tunggu Eren,sebaiknya kau ikut denganku saja, pasti ada alasan dia tidak dimintai tandatangan." Wanita bersurai hitam menarik tangan Eren

"Eh tapi Mikasa, le-lepaskan!"

"Eren."

"Sudahlah Mikasa kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu." Eren meninggalkan Mikasa yang terdiam.

"Senpai."

"..."

"Boleh saya tau nama senpai?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu untuk meminta tandatangan."

"Itu saja? Kalau begitu cari saja oranglain."

"Tidak mau, saya ingin senpai."

'?'

"Ma-maksudnya saya ingin tandatangan senpai."

"Tidak, tadi kau bilang apa? Ulangi!"

"Bukan apa-apa senpai i-itu kesalahan"

"Kalau begitu ini juga kesalahan saya meladeni bocah sepertimu!"

"..." terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya, saat pria bersurai hitam pekat yang berkilau itu hendak meninggalkan Eren yang terdiam seribu bahasa, Eren membuka mulutnya " SAYA INGIN SENPAI!"

Evaluator itu mengehentikan langkahnya

"Hoo apakah itu sebuah pernyataan cinta padaku?"

"E-eh? Tadi senpai bilang ingin mendengarku mengulanginya lagi"

Pemuda itutidak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Eren.

"Rivaille."

"Hmm?"

"Itu namaku, jangan beritahu teman-teman mu yang lain, jika sampai ketahuan aku akan mencarimu untuk memberi hukuman! Ingat itu!" Rivaille hanya menoleh dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan dingin seolah ingin mebunuh jika Eren melanggar janjinya

"Ba-baiklah, sekarang boleh saya minta tanda Revaille-senpai?"

"Tidak!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Apakah tadi aku bilang akan memberikan tandatanganku setelah kau tahu namaku?"

"Ta-tapi senpai."

"Oh! Baik bocah, ikuti aku!" Mata abu kelamnya berkilat seperti mendapatkan pencerahan dalam hidupnya.

Tibalah mereka disuatu ruangan kelas kosong tidak berpenghuni selain meja-meja, kursi dan lemari yang agak besar. Diluar hujan sudah mulai turun, gerimis-gerimis air dan bunyi air yang menabrak atap sekolah dan jendela terasa begitu mencekam dalam situasi dan kondisi yang penuh ketegangan, hanya berdua di kelas kosong dengan evaluator menyeramkan dengan tinggi 160cm.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

"Kau harus men-ci-um-Er-win-senpai!"

"HAAAAAAAAH? Ke-kenapa? Mengapa?" Armin tidak habis pikir dengan syarat aneh yang diberikan Hanji

"Ooooh ayolah Armin, itu tidak sulit. Lihat yang lain diseberang sana ada yang berlari, push up, menyanyi dan menari. Syarat yang kuberikan itu ringan. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menahan mu disini sampai selesai!" Wajah horror Hanji menampakkan diri.

'MENYERAMKAN !' batin Armin berteriak

"Eh-eh? Itu kan sama saja dengan aku tidak akan mendapat tandatangan dari senior yang lain? Dan akhirnya aku akan menerima hukuman dari... oh tidaaaaak."  
"Hahaha kalau begitu cepat lakukan"

"Tunggu Hanji-senpai, bukankah jika aku terkena hukuman maka kau juga akan mendapatkan hukuman?"

"Hmm?hal itu ya? Yentu saja aku tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman, karena aku mentor kelompok 1 dan mentor kelompok mu itu Erwin jadi aku terbebas dari hukuman muka teflon itu hahaha"

"HAH? Itu tidak adiiiiiil!"

"nee Armin, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tidak keberatan Erwin-senpai dihukum karena mu?"

"Hei-hei kalian berdua..." Erwin hanya bisa menonton mereka berdua.

Setelah terjadi keheningan sementara wajah cantik Armin kembali menghadap ke arah Erwin, dengan semu merah diwajahnya yang sudah seperti warna tomat itu tidak berani menatap mata langsung wajah sang seniornya.

"Erwin-senpai"

"hmm, tidak apa-apa Armin aku tidak akan marah"

Wajah Armin mendekati wajah Erwin tinggal beberapa centi menuju tempat ia akan mendaratkan bibirnya, sedikit lagi, wajah Armin semakin panas, nafasnya tidak beraturan detak jantungnya semakin keras berasa akan meloncat keluar. Armin melihat pipi sempurna Erwin, itu tujuan tempat Armin. Sekilas terlihat senyuman tipis disudut bibir Erwin yang perlahan bergerak mendekati arah pergerakan Armin Erwin pun menempelkan keduanya mengecup bibir mungil Armin. Armin terkejut tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir itu.

"Uwoooo ini lebih bagus daripada yang kuharapkan!" Hanji menahan volume suaranya agar tidak berteriak kegirangan melihat live action yang dilakoni oleh Erwin dan Armin. Beberapa detik berlangsung keduanya hanyut dalam nikmatnya manis yang terasa entah darimana.

.

.

.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren tanpa ada keraguan, Eren yang melihatnya hanya bisa mundur selangkah. Dan dalam waktu singkat evaluator dingin itu berdiri dan menatap Eren dalam-dalam, ekspresi wajahnya datar tidak bisa ditebak apa isi dari pikirannya.

Gemuruh air hujan mengahantam atap semakin keras.

"Eren, kau harus—"

_JELEGER_

Sambaran petir yang cukup besar disertai dentuman suara yang menggelegar, memekakan telinga dan sesaat membutakan pandangan.

"Cih, mengagetkan saja. Er-"

"..." Eren terdiam, mata Emeraldnya menatap dingin, hampa seolah tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Bibirnya bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan

"Senpai"

Rivaille memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Eren, pucat sekali. Ia teringat kembali bahwa Eren takut dengan petir.

"Maaf senpai aku harus,tidak maaf sen- aku aku"

Eren hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil berjalan lemas menuju lemari, dibukanya pintu lemari itu Eren masuk kedalamnya dan kemudian menutup dari dalam.

"Eren?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam lemari itu.

"Eren buka pintunya!" Rivaille berdiri di depan pintu, menyentuh permukaan dingin pintu lemari.

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk sekarang!"

"Jangan," Suara lemah Eren terdengar dari balik pintu "Tidak usah repot-repot mengurusiku senpai"

Kilatan petir kembali menyabar tapi tidak sedahsyat yang pertama.

"Ugh" terdengar gumaman dan deritan kayu bergesekan dengan sepatu milik Eren.

Tanpa basa basi Rivaille membuka lemari itu, mata pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu membelalak melihat keadaan Eren, Eren memeluk lututnya erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut dan kedua lengannya, tangannya terlihat bergetar. Rivaille memandangi Eren. Eren tersadar dirinya sedang ditatap oleh mata abu kelam. Tapi tidak berani menatap balik.

"Bisakah kau tutup kembali pintunya? Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti ini oleh orang lain. Kalau petirnya sudah berlalu aku akan keluar dari sini dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Suara decitan pintu lemari terdengar, semakin lama cahaya yang ada didalam lemari semakin redup, tapi ada yang berbeda Eren merasakan sesuatu menekan tubuhnya, Eren menegadahkan wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan melihat sesosok pemuda yang tadi berada diluar lemari kini duduk didepannya, garis sinar dari celah pintu yang tidak rapat membuat mata emerald itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk dari wajah bersurai hitam . Mata abu kelam itu masih menatap Eren, menatap dalam seolah bisa membaca semua isi hati dan pikiran Eren.

"Senpai?"

"..." Rivaille tidak menjawab masih memandangi sosok yang terlihat rapuh dimatanya untuk saat ini.

Petir kembali menyambar untuk ketiga kalinya Eren pun kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengan dan lututnya. Bagaimana bisa Eren terlihat begitu meyedihkan di depan Rivaille, Eren sebenarnya malu sangat sangat malu. Pikiran Eren bercampur aduk hingga sebuah kehangatan dari punggungnya merontokkan segala pikiran Eren. Rivaille memeluk Eren dengan lembut, kepala keduanya bersentuhan, Eren tidak mengerti namun tidak mau ambil memikirkannya toh dia juga tidak bisa dikatakan benci dengan sentuhan itu.

"Ini seperti—" Eren terlelap merasakan sensasi yang tidak asing dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

"Hei-hei sampai kapan kalian akan terus begini?"

JELEGER

Armin terkejut mendengar petir yang sangat dahsyat, membangunkan dari mimpi indahnya. Ciuman hangat masih terasa manis dibibir Armin, sekilas nampak seulas garis-garis merah mewarnai wajah tampan dan dewasa Erwin.

"EREN!"

"Eren?" Hanji bingung kenapa Armin meneriakkan nama Eren

"Eren, Eren takut petir! Erwin senpai ingatkan tadi siang, Eren sangat mengkhawatirkan terjadinya petir."

"Eren kan tadi pergi bersama Mikasa, dia akan baik-baik saja sepertinya." Erwin mencoba menenangkan Armin

"ARMIN!"

"MIKASA."

"Dimana Eren? Apa kau melihatnya?" Nafasnya tidak berarturan terengah-engah

"Tidak, bukannya dia tadi bersamamu?"

"Tadi dia meninggalkanku karena ingin meminta tandatangan evaluator teflon itu! Cih."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencarinya ketempat tadi dia duduk, tapi mereka tidak ada."

"Yakinlah Eren tidak apa-apa, dai itu sudah besar kan? Dia pasti dapat mengendalikan dirinya," Erwin tersenyum pada dua juniornya, "Eren beruntung sekali mempunyai dua teman yang sangat menyayanginya."

"Iya kami bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil"

"Kalian lanjutkan saja pekerjaan dan tugasnya, kita berdua yang akan mencari Eren."

"Hmm ta-tapi"

"Tidak apa-apa serahkan pada kami."

"Terimakasih Hanji-senpai, Erwin-senpai."

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami ko."

Erwin dan Hanji pergi mencari Eren dan Rivaille, menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang berteduh dari hujan yang cukup deras itu.

"Nee Erwin, menurut mu kemana dulu kita harus mencari mereka hmm?"

"Menurut mu kemana?"

"Yaaaah malah balik nanya."

.

.

.

" Mmm.." Mata emerald itu menampakkan warnanya, diantara sekeliling berwarna putih. "Dimana aku?"

"Kau sudah bangun bocah?"

Eren terhentak mendengar suara bariton, ia menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Pemuda itu duduk disebelah kasur Eren sambil membaca buku.

"Rivaille-senpai." Seketika Eren mengingat semua kejadian saat dikelas, saat hujan turun dan saat petir menyambar membuat dirinya diselimuti rasa takut. Wajahnya menjadi panas dan merah, semerah tomat entah karena merasa malu terlihat menyedihkan saat petir bergemuruh atau saat dia berada dalam dekapan hangat yang tidak ia tolak.

"Anooo, senpai maaf, uh tidak, terimakasih."

"Karena kau sudah bangun cepat kembali ke kelas mu! Pengasuhmu pasti khawatir mencari bocah yang takut dengan petir."

Wajah si brunnete bersemu merah entah untuk yang kesekian. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang malu-malu. Eren turun dari tempat tidurnya, melihat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 12 pada jarum pendek dan 3 pada jarum panjang. Ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat yang akan berakhir 45 menit lagi.

"Permisi, saya akan kembali ke kelas." Tidak ada jawaban dari kelas, Eren pun hanya menunduk tanpa memandang evaluatornya, keluar dari ruang UKS dan langsung menuju kelasnya. Eren tidak menyadari Rivaille menatapnya terus hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Haaaaah, dasar bocah!" Rivaille keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

"Ah Rivaille!" Yang merasa dipanggil lalu menoleh kearah datangnya suara, "Darimana saja kau? Sendirian saja? Dimana Eren?"

"Oi oi oi, kau ini bertanya atau mengintrogasi?"

"Siswa baru yang menghilang bersama senpainya harus dipertanyakan." Wanita berkacamata

Nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Cih."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Rivaille? Kau menculiknya? Mengikatnya disuatu ruangan?"

"..."

"Oh kau diam saja?"

"Berisik kau wanita salan!"

"Apa aku benar?"

"Hah? Ditaruh dimana otak mu itu? Dengkul?"

"Jawab saja Rivaille."

"Tsk."

.

.

.

"Ereeeeeeeen!"

"Armin, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu."

"Dari mana kau? Tiba tiba menghilang, aku dan Mikasa mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Eh, hmm aku tadi meminta tandatangan Ri—evaluator kita"

"Ri? Ah lalu kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja, lihat ini."

"Kenapa bagian namanya kosong?"

"Ah itu karena dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu namanya sebelum OSPEK ini berakhir. Lalu kau mendapat tandatangan siapa saja Armin?"

"Ah lihat ini punya ku sudah hampir penuh, nee Eren, sepertinya kau hanya punya tandatangan umm evaluator kita saja."

"Yah sepertinya begitu."

"Hei, kau ingat tidak dengan konsekuensinya?"

"Ah?"

"Ereeen tiap orang dari setiap kelas yang mendapatkan sedikit tandatangan akan mendapatkan hukuman dari evalutor!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH, aku lupa Armin! Dan sekarang kegiatanya sudah selesai. Bagaimana ini Armin?"

.

.

.

Note Author :

Hai hai maaf sekali updatenya lama, karena tugas sedang menumpuk jadi ini agak terabaikan.

Ini banyak typo(s) nya. I'm really sorry.

Author mau bikin adegan hmmanuanuhmm tapi sepertinya tidak berbakat dalam hal itu, jadi ditunda dulu dan mungkin di chapter berikutnya.

Oiya di chapter 1 itu sepertinya banyak sekali yang error, huaaah jadi malu begitu lihat

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview.

Oiya ini sudah diperbaiki terimakasih sekali **Amethra** sudah memberitahu ada kesalahan yang luar biasa itu hahaha

**Naomi** : yah ini berchapter dan sedang dikerjakan adegan uhukanuanuuhuk

**Om** : iya maaf ya mematahkan harapannya, doakan ini cepet update hihihi


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : "Ereeen tiap orang dari setiap kelas yang mendapatkan sedikit tandatangan akan mendapatkan hukuman dari evaluator!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH, aku lupa Armin! Dan sekarang kegiatanya sudah selesai. Bagaimana ini Armin?"

.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, it's belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Warning : **

**Yaoi Riren/Rivaere EruMin, typo everywhere, OOC (maybe)**

.

.

.

"Hmm baiklah kalau ceritanya begitu Rivaille," Erwin menyilangkan kedua tangan didada. Didalam ruangan OSIS hanya ada tiga orang Rivaille, Erwin dan Hanji. Rivaille duduk dihadapan dua orang yang menurutnya seperti Titan—bayangin aja dari perbedaan tinggi mereka dengannya— posisi duduk seperti sedang menginterogasi tersangka.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Rivaille Erwin dan Hanji hanya bisa mangut-mangut.

"Wajah mu tidak berubah, datar seperti telfon, lurus seperti jalan tol, rata-"

"Dan kau, wanita genderless yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya dari mana seperti serial Titan yang sampai sekarang belum dijelas, bedanya kau sangat cerewet jadi titan-titan itu lebih bisa bersahabat denganku dari pada kau."

"Hoo, kau membaca serial buku 'Attack on Titan' dan berusaha untuk menjadi Levi heichou? Hahaha, kurasa sangat cocok dengan mu secara mental dan err- fisik."

BUGGG

Satu tinju sukses mendarat di perut Hanji, Hanji mengerang kesakitan tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku Rivaille dan hanya bisa tersenyum menerimanya.

"Kalian hentikan bersikap seperti anak SD"

"Ya, biar ku jelaskan memang tinggi ku ini setara dengan anak SD."

"Bukan itu maksudku Rivaille."

"Aku keluar," Rivaille berjalan keluar melewati pintu dan hilang dari pandangan ketika pintu ditutup dengan kasar "cih, merepotkan saja" mata abu kelam itu menelusuri setiap lorong sekolah meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Ah kebiasaannya kabur disaat seperti ini"

"Salahmu juga membuatnya kesal" Erwin meminjit keningnya melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Dia itu pemarah sekali, jadi aku ingin mengodanya terus-terusan jarang-jarang melihat mukanya itu ada ekspresinya, tadi saja mukanya tetap datar" Hanji menggembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibir.

"Kau suka sekali melihat wajahnya? Apa-"

"Tunggu Erwin kuharap kau tidak salah menafsirkan hal ini, aku-sama-sekali-tidak-tertarik-dengan-NYA! Dia itu Alien. Hanya menyenangkan saja melihatnya kesal seperti tadi"

"Hahaha, lalu kau apa?"

.

.

.

Di taman dekat lapangan terlihat dua orang berwajah uke sedang mengobrol.

"Nee, Eren ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya kamu mendapatkan tandatangan itu?" rasa penasaran Armin mencuat kepermukaan

"Hmm aku tidak tahu, saat aku keluar dari ruang UKS dan memeriksa bukuku sudah ada tandatangannya."

"Eh? Kau dari ruangan UKS? Ke-kenapa?" Oke si kepala jamur ini sebenarnya punya banyak pertanyaan yan ingin ia lontarkan terus menerus pada Eren

"I-itu karena aku, haaaaah yasudah kuceritakan saja. Tapi kumohon jangan beritahu Mikasa tentang hal ini." Armin menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Eren.

Pemilik surai coklat ini menceritakan kejadiannya secara singkat, jelas dan padat sepadat bokong dirinya –eh- . Armin mendengarkan dengan antusias dan semangat empat lima. Sesekali Armin mengangguk tanda ia mengerti situasi yang dialami Eren. Eren tidak melewatkan sedikit pun detail cerita kecuali bagian dia merasa sangat familiar dengan keadaan didalam lemari itu bersama Rivaille

"Heee... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia akan menyuruhmu apa yah diruangan kosong itu?"

"Entahlah. Hmm Armin, kalau kau disuruh melakukan apa?" Eren kepo dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini

"Oh, Erwin-senpai dengan senang hati memberikan tandatangannya tadi." Eren menangkap senyuman malu-malu dari wajah penuh dengan aura feminim.

"Kalau Hanji-senpai? Kenapa tidak ada tandatangannya disini? Tidak memintanya hmm?"

"E-Eh? I-itu aku lupa Eren padahal aku sudah melakukan yang dia minta," Wajah Armin bersemu merah, menunduk memperhatikan ujung-ujung sepatunya yang ia gerakan mengesek satu sama lain—sepatu! inget sepatu yaah bukaaan anuanu—

"Kenapa mendadak gelagap begitu? Heee Armin ceritakan padaku!" Pemuda bermata emerald itu senyum-senyum jahil dan menggoda Armin agar menceritakannya, dia yakin sekali ada cerita menarik yang disembunyikan sahabatnya, "Hei Armiiiiiin setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan evaluator kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku? apakah kau tidak menganggapku sahabat mu lagi?" Dengan cepat Eren memutar otak, mengganti wajah iseng menjadi wajah pemohon dan memelas, mengeluarkan kata-kata jitu untuk mendobrak Armin yang tak mungkin dapat ditolak.

"Moouu, Eren curang sekali!" Armin sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, disaat Eren memasang wajahnya seperti itu secara tidak sadar dia akan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah kuceritakan saja." Rona wajah merah Armin belum hilang, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hehe," Eren hanya terkekeh senang serangannya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan lebih lancar dari jalan tol.

.

"Hei Eren, katakan sesuatu," Armin melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Eren yang mematung, Eren bergeming, Armin menggoyangkan bahu Eren pelan berusaha menyadarkan Eren, eren masih bergeming, "haaah tuh kan kau pasti akan terkejut huuuh" Armin menggembungkan pipinya dan manyun semanyun manyunnya.

"Hmm Armin"

"Baiklah sekarang pasti kau tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi."

"Eh ke-kenapa?"

"Kau pasti menganggap aku aneh, iya kan?"

"Ti-tidak begitu Armin, kau salah menafsirkan, aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan saat hmm kau tahu, hmm maafkan aku Armin aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku ini temanmu sampai maut memisahkan kita!" Eren menggenggam kedua tangan Armin- Eren mulai lebay deh ah-

"Eren,-" yang dipanggil hanya bisa menatap yang memanggil "-you're creepy just right now."

"Hey!"

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa geli.

"Ah Eren kita harus mencari Mikasa, dia mengkhawatirkanmu tadi."

"Oh, iya dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia sangat panik."

"Nanti cari di kelas saja, kalau sudah ada bel masuk kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya disana."

"Eren, aku perlu ke toilet, kau akan menunggu disini atau ke kelas?"

"Pilihan ketiga Armin, aku ikut dengan mu aku ingin mencuci muka"

"Hmm baiklah, ayo cepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi"

Suasana sepanjang jalan menuju toilet tidak begitu ramai tapi terlihat beberapa siswa baru sudah mulai memasuki kelasnya, mungkin mereka lebih baik menunggu bel masuk dikelas saja.

"Eren, evaluator itu, apa kau melihat wajahnya dengan jelas saat dilemari? Seperti apa ekspresinya? Datar-datar sajakah?"

"Ssstt Armin, jangan keras-keras kalau ada orang yang mendengar bagaimana?"

"Heee maaf maaf Eren"

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka tiba didepan pintu toilet.

"Nanti bagaimana kalau ternyata dia mendengar? Atau tiba-tiba dia keluar dari toilet saat kita membicarakan kejadian i-" kalimat Eren terhenti

CREK

Pintu toilet terbuka lalu muncul sesosok pemuda dengan warna rambut hitam senada dengan warna mata abu kelam. Sosok pemuda 160cm itu berjalan melintasi mereka lalu hilang diujung koridor.

"Hei Eren, kau punya kemampuan ekolokasi atau semacam GPS?"

"HAH?"

"Kau baru saja bilang jika dia keluar dari toilet, dan tadaaa" dengan nada menyambut "dia keluar dari toilet."

"I-itu hanya kebetulan saja Armin, jangan jadi lebay"

"Tapi tadi sepertinya dia tidak melihat kita"

"Yah sepertinya."

.

.

.

"Sepertiya bocah itu sudah baik-baik saja," Memperhatikan Eren dari jauh, sebenarnya Rivaille menyadari ada Eren saat keluar dari toilet, tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti di depannya dan mulai berbicara dengan Eren.

"Waw, kau punya hobby baru yah evaluator-sama?"

Rivaille menoleh, seseorang sudah berdiri dibelakangya, rambut sebahu kecoklatan itu dia sudah sangat mengenalnya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ku bilang kau punya hobby baru dengan menstalker Eren, hihihi dari kejauhan hanya bisa melihat dibalik tembok, kalau kau segitu rindu dengannya kenapa tak bilang saja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku itu lebih tau tentangmu dibanding siapapun."

Rivaille hanya membalas Petra dengan tatapan. Melihat senyum gadis ini yang sudah mengembang dari tadi

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Hahaah lalu apa yang akan kulakukan jika mengetahui kau lebih dari siapapun?"

"..."

'_Tepat sekali seperti yang ada di pikiranku, dan setiap katanya.'_ Batin Rivaille heran

" Aku akan,-" senyumnya tambah lebar lagi "-ra-ha-si-a!"

Petra meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih berdiri diujung koridor

"Mengapa wanita-wanita disekolah ini luarbiasa menyebalkan?"

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu, semua siswa sekarang sudah ada dikelasnya dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Saat masuk kelas Armin dan Eren disambut oleh Mikasa dan dijejali pertanyaan-pertanyaan Eren hanya bisa menjawab dengan pasrah sampai Mikasa puas dengan penjelasannya, tentu saja Eren berbohong dan membuat cerita sendiri tentang dirinya yang menghilang, jika tidak entah apa yang akan dilakukan Mikasa pada Rivaille.

Jam 2 siang kegiatan ceramah-cermahan dengan guru sudah selesai, hari ini akan dilanjutkan dengan bermain game di luar kelas.

"Eh? Game?"

"Iya game, game ini berfungsi untuk mempererat pertemanan dikelas ini, hal ini juga akan menjadi penilaian khusus untuk kami mentor, evaluator dan panitia." Perjelas Erwin dengan pembawaan yang berwibawa.

"Nilai? Hey Armin apa maksudnya dengan nilai?" bisik Eren

"Aku tidak tau Eren. Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Baiklah kelas A ini akan dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok."

.

"Hnn, haah haah," Wajah Eren merah padam, nafasnya tidak beraturan, peluh membasahi pelipisnya mengalir menuju dagu.

"Kenapa? Sudah lelah? Ini baru ronde awal bocah. Salahmu sendiri kau ingin menggantikan posisi Connie yang tiba-tiba sakit,"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak lelah, jika bukan aku lalu siapa yang akan bermain tadi?" memegang lututnya sendiri, agar tetap berdiri.

"Kau harus bertahan bocah kalau ingin mengalahkan kelas lain, jangan jadi pecundang!"

"Iya aku tahu," Eren segera mengatur nafasnya lagi berdiri tegak dan beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang, "lalu sekarang apa?"

"Attack on Evil!"

Game yang kedua adalah game 'Attack on Evil' judulnya adaptasi buku fiksi 'Attack on Titan' yang sering dibaca oleh Rivaille. Game ini sederhana, kelompok yang mendapatkan role Hero hanya harus mengambil 3 potongan kertas dari 3 orang berbeda di tengkuk leher lawan, sedangkan kelompok yang berperan sebagai Evil harus menculik 3 orang dari anggota Hero. Evil harus menggunakan kostum, kostum yang dipakai berbentuk bayi gemuk agak berat, Hero akan kalah jika 3 temannya diculik, dan tidak bisa ikut bermain jika bendera di paha kaki kanannya diambil Evil dan menjadi yang diculik.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kelas kita melawan kelas B, kau dan yang lainnya bersiaplah!"

"Serahkan padaku!" Dengan semangat Eren beranjak dari tempatnya, "Ayo Jean, Marco, Sasha, Armin!"

Mereka berlima akan menghadapi kelas B disana ada Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Ymir dan Chirsta.

Game dimulai. Keadaan kurang menguntungkan dalam tim Eren, Armin hampir diculik Berthold, Jean datang membantu menyelamatkan Armin dengan aksi heroik, alhasil Armin selamat tapi terpeleset jatuh saat melarikan diri. Sasha memanfaatkan keadaan, saat Berthold lengah Sasha menyerang dari belakang dan mengambil potongan kertas di tengkuk pemuda yang tingginya setara titan kolosal.

"Oi Armin, Armin. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jean sambil membantu Armin berdiri, dia tidak tega melihat Armin tersungkur.

"A-aku tidak apa apa Jean terimakasih."

Entah keajaiban apa yang di dapat Eren hingga iya dapat mengambil potongan kertas di tengkuk Reiner, Reiner out. Kini tersisa Annie, Ymir dan Christa. Hanya tinggal Annie yang memiliki potongan kertas, Ymir dan Christa melindungi Annie. Sedangkan tim Eren yang masih utuh mendekati lawannya.

"Kalian ingat yang tadi sudah kita rundingkan kan?" Armin bertanya pada teman setimnya sepelan mungkin, semua mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang."

.

"Senpaaaaaai, lihat kita menang melawan kelas B," Eren berlari menuju Rivaille, yang sedang bersama teman-teman kelas A yang lain, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh menuju sumber suara. "Sen-"

BRUAK

Eren tersandung batu terjatuh dipinggir lapang.

"Huaaaaahahahahahha lihat si bodoh satu ini!" Jean menertawakan Eren yang terjatuh

"Eren kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Armin ikut menyusul disela-sela tawa Jean, "Eren?" Eren bergeming tidak bergerak.

Rivaille memperhatikan Eren hanya diam saja berbaring di tanah, gerak refleksnya tiba-tiba berlari menuju Eren.

"Hei, Eren!" Jean mulai panik Eren masih tertelungkup, pemuda berjulukan muka kuda dikelas ini mengguncangkan bahu Eren, hendak membalikkan tubuh Eren, tangan yang lain sudah ada disana memegang bahu si brunnete, dengan cekatan dan gentle ia menggendong Eren dengan bridal style. Jean hanya menatap si pemuda yang menggendong Eren, apakah ia berhalusinasi? Tidak, tidak ini kenyataan evaluatornya itu yang mengangkat Eren.

"Kenapa dengan Eren?" Erwin dan Hanji mengikuti Rivaille di belakang.

"..." Rivaille tidak menjawab hanya berfokus kepada jalan yang akan dia lalui, dibalik wajah datar yang ia pasang dia mengkhawatirkan Eren. Sangat.

Dalam keadaan begini pun, masih ada saja gadis gadis yang berteriang teriak bahagia berfangirlingan melihat adegan manis yang disodorkan evaluator ganteng. Asupan untuk para Fujoshi yang kelaparan.

"Hanji, kau di sini dengan kelas A, jika hanya ada Petra tidak akan teratur."

"Aaah tapi."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah tapi cepat kabari yah."

"Eren! Eren!" Mikasa berusaha menyusul Eren dan para seniornya yang menuju UKS

"Hei-hei Mikasa, mau kemana?" Tanya Hanji

"Aku mau menyusul Eren,"

"Tapi game selanjutnya kelompokmu yang bermain kan? Kalau tidak ada kau lalu siapa lagi yan akan bermain?"

"Tapi senpai, Eren."

"Biar aku saja Mikasa yang kesana,"

"Iya kalau Armin tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu banyak orang juga di UKS. Tak usah khawatir Eren kan laki laki kuat."

"..." Mikasa terdiam sebenarnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Eren, Armin akhirnya menyusul.

.

"Hmm," Eren membuka mulutnya perlahan, merasakan dekapan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tercium wangi yang familiar untuk hidungnya, Eren mengumpulkan nyawa dan pikiran untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dimana dia? "ah, senpai!" pemuda bermanik emerald itu menyadari dirinya tengah digendong oleh Rivaille

"Kau sadar bocah?"

"Turunkan aku senpai. Tolong."

"Hah? Turun?"

"Iya turunkan aku senpai, lihat banyak orang yang melihat kita."

"Tidak."

Eren sedikit berontak tapi tidak punya tenaga, ia merasakan sakit dan perih di sudut alis mata kanan, siku kanan dan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia melihat darah mengalir dari siku kanan dan telapak tangannya. Mereka sudah sampai di UKS. Rivaille membaringkan Eren di atas kasur pasien.

"Kau ini kenapa bisa sampai jatuh seperti itu?"

"Uh, hmm aku seingatku aku tersandung sesuatu dipinggir lapang."

"Ini bersihkan keringatmu dengan handuk!"

"Umm terimakasih."

"Coba kemarikan tangan mu ku lihat lukanya."

"Tidak apa-apa ini tidak seberapa k- ouch"

"Kalau sakit bukan tidak apa apa namanya bocah, lihat darah yang keluar banyak!"

"Akan kubersihkan kau diam disitu dan jangan banyak bergerak."

"Aku bisa sendiri senpai, terimakasih tidak usah, hanya akan merepotkan."

Levi tidak menjawab hanya menyiapkan alat alatnya dengan segera. Eren mau tidak mau hanya menunggu.

"Kemarikan tangan mu bocah. Akan kubersihkan dulu dengan air" Rivaille berdiri disebelah kanan Eren.

Dengan lembut dan teliti pemuda bermanik abu kelam itu membersihkan luka Eren. Eren pasrah. Beralih pada luka yan ada di sudut alis Eren, wajah Rivaille dekat sekali dengan Eren, sampai terasa deru nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah yang perlahan memerah. Lalu Rivaille beralih pada botol berwarna putih. Menuangkannya pada kapas wanginya yang khas tercium oleh Eren.

"Eh? I-itu alkohol kan senpai?" menarik tangan dan wajahnya dari hadapan Rivaille, membuat jarak yang tak berarti yang penting jauh dikit lah ya gak apa-apa.

"Iya lalu kenapa?" masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap Eren

"Umm, apakah tidak ada obat luka lainnya?" Eren mengalihkan pandangan ke lemari tempat obat-obatan berada, berharap ada sesuatu selain alkohol, demi apa itu alkohol perihnya ga nahan.

"Agar tidak infeksi! Apa kau mau diamputasi gara gara luka seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Berikan tanganmu."

"Ta-tapi.. pelan-pelan senpai," akhirnya Eren menyerah

"Tahan sedikit." Rivaille memegangi tangan Eren, Eren sedikit berontak ketika kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh luka di tangan dan sikutnya.

"Ah- senpai,uhhh," menahan rasa perih dan menahan suara keluar dari mulutnya karena takut dimarahi Rivaille.

"Sekarang yang dikepala," tangan berpindah ke kepala, sebelum memberikan alkohol pada luka Rivaille mengusap poni Eren, membelai kepalanya setelah selesai membalut luka Eren dengan perban.

Erwin mengetuk pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan, dilihatnya Rivaille masih bersama Eren.

"Eren bagaimana keadaanmu?" Erwin mengabaikan keheningan yang terasa saat memasuki ruangan.

"Saya baik-baik saja senpai, termakasih dan maaf sudah membuat khawatir semuanya, hehehe,"

"Kau pasti kelelahan setelah bermain game 2x berturut-turut makanya tidak fokus dan hasilnya begini,"

"Hahaha mungkin saja tapi tidak apa-apa senpai tidak parah ko."

"Eren!" kepala jamur itu memasuki ruang UKS, "apa kau baik-baik saja? Hah? Kau ingat aku tidak?" Armin melihat perban dikepala Eren.

"Tidak Armin dia tidak ingat semua orang, dia bahkan tidak ingat dirinya," Erwin menjawab pertayaan Armin.

"Hah? Tidak mungkin? Eren, ini aku Armin temanmu sejak kecil. Masa kau lupa? Kau kan yang bilang kita sahabat sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Sadarlah nak, kau ini sudah dibodohi oleh monster berwajah malaikat disampingmu itu. Lihatlah baik-baik, perban dikepala Eren hanya diujung alisnya saja,tidak parah," Rivaille berkomentar sambil membereskan peralatan yang tadi sudah ia gunakan.

"Eh?"

"Hahaha Armin aku tidak apa-apa, Erwin senpai hanya bercanda ko. Armin kemana otakmu yang jenius itu?"

"Haaaah, aku keluar," Rivaille meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Eren, Mikasa sangat khawatir padamu, tadi dia ingin menyusulmu kesini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gamenya?"

"Iya setelah dibujuk olehku dan Hanji senpai akhirnya dia tetap bermain gamenya,"

"Oh syukurlah, Mikasa selalu saja berlebihan padahal aku kan tidak apa, aku kan bukan adiknya atau anaknya,"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali Armin, Eren baik-baik saja hanya luka sedikit," Erwin merangkul pundak Armin.

"Iya, kalau begitu kita kembali ke lapangan ya Eren, istirahatlah."

.

.

.

Rivaille memasuki ruang UKS dengan membawa minuman dingin.

"Ini, ambil."

"Uh? Oh terimakasih senpai."

"Se-senpai?" Eren bingung melihat Rivaille menatap dirinya, tapi tak ada respon. Rivaille memandangi Eren, Eren melihat wajah Rivaille, ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat dari seorang evaluator berwajah rata dan tanpa ekspresi, Eren tidak bisa mengartikan raut wajah yang dilihatnya itu. Ekspresi itu sama, ya sama pada saat Rivaille menemaninya didalam lemari.

"Eren."

"Ya?"

Hening tidak ada percakapan yang dilanjutkan. Rivaille membelai lagi surai coklat Eren, dipandanginya lekat-lekat manik hijau di depannya. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kanan Eren yang berada disampingnya. Rivaille menyentuhnya sangat hati-hati takut lukanya tersentuh dan tambah sakit. Begitu lembut dan hangat, hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Eren, nyaman dan tidak asing?

Bola mata Eren membulat, Rivaille mengecup kening Eren turun kebawah, hidung lalu ke pipi kiri Eren, pipi kenyal yang kini merah merona semerah tomat.

"Rivaille," Eren tidak menolak sentuhan yang diberikan Rivaille dan itu terasa menenangkan bagi Eren, melupakan sejenak rasa sakit akibat luka fisiknya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengusap pipi Eren, terukir senyuman tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat, senyuman itu menghilang dengan bertemunya bibir Rivaille dengan bibir milik Eren. Awalnya hanya bersentuhan lama-lama Rivaille memberikan kecupan intens Rivaille melumat bibir Eren, menjilati bibir bawah Eren dan sekali mengigit saat Eren lengah karena kaget dengan gigitan yang diberikan, lidah Rivaille dengan cekatan menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut, mencari lidah Eren memainkan lidahnya, menari didalam mulut Eren.

"Ahn, unn unn hmph," suara lenguhan Eren makin membuat Rivaille menggila.

"Eren, Eren, Eren," Rivaille terus menyebut nama Eren disela-sela tarikan nafas. Rivaille membenamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda brunnete, Eren berusaha untuk duduk, memposisikan badannya agar tegak menyandar di tembok.

"Senpai, biarkan aku duduk dulu," tangan kiri Eren memegang bahu sang evaluator, Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya lalu membantu Eren untuk duduk. Hanya keheningan yang mengisi, Eren tidak berani menatap Rivaille, tapi ia tahu seniornya itu sedang menatap dirinya, Eren hanya tidak mau memeperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah padam, terasa panas sekali diruang ber AC ini.

"Eren, aku merindukan mu!"

"Hah? Ano senpai apa maksudnya itu?"

"Eren," hanya panggilan yang diterima Eren. Tangan Rivaille meraba tengkuk Eren, bergerak mengikuti lekuk tubuh Eren. Menyelusup kedalam seragam Eren, meraba punggung, Eren merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi tetap tidak menolak atau mendorong Rivaille. Tangan kanan Rivaille meraba bagian depan tubuh Eren, menemukan dua titik yang menonjol sudah agak mengeras.

"Hooo."

"I-ini bukan seperti itu, tidak seperti yang senpai pikirkan,"

"Hmm, lalu ini apa?"

"I-itu karena, aaaah," Eren melenguh titik sensitifnya dimainkan, kadan dicubiti, dipelintir, diusap halus, ditekan dan kadang ditarik. "Unn se-senpai ahn..um."

"Hmm?" Rivaille meneruskan aksinya, menjilati tengkuk Eren, menghisap dan mengigit membuat bekas dan jejak merah. Eren mendapati dirinya mabuk dibawah sentuhan-sentuhan lihai Rivaille, Eren merangkul leher Rivaille, membuat pemuda raven itu naik keatas kasur dan berada di atas Eren.

Rivaille menarik Eren kearahnya, mendekapnya erat. Eren membalas dekapan.

Entah kapan Eren kini sudah tak berseragam, kemejanya jatuh di pinggir kasur. Rivaille kini membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri, walaupun hanya beberapa kancing yang sudah terbuka Eren dapat melihat otot dada yang sempurna seorang Rivaille, sangat indah dan err- menggiurkan?

"Eren kau ingin membukakan kancing untukku?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak aku," Eren memalingkan pandangan ke bawah

"Oh, lalu kau ingin membukakan resleting? Kau memandanginya. Kau sangat tahu tempat yang bagus dan enak Eren."

"Haaah? Bukan, bukan aku tidak melihat kesana ko."

"Iya, iya bukan, bukan yang lain maksudnya. Apa kau ingin kubuat melakukan ini dan itu? Membuat basah dan suara-suara tumbukan dan erangan erotis? Hey!" Tangan Rivaille membawa tangan Eren menyentuh bagian dada Rivaille merasakan oto-otot yang terukir, mengalir melalui lekukan yang tercipta, sampai kebagian resleting celana. Rivaille meninggalkan tangan Eren diam disana merasakan ada yang membengkak.

Lalu tangan kanan lihai Rivaille berselancar Eren dari ujung kaki, naik ke betis, lutut, paha dan paha dalam sehingga bermuara ditempat sakral, tempat yang tak pernah disentuh siapapun. Barangnya.

" Eren aku ingin menyelesaikan ini, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Selain masalah tempat dan waktu cih menyebalkan! Aku ingin kau tau semuanya dulu Eren."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hahaha kau tidak berubah Eren, kau masih sama seperti yang dulu." Rivaille tertawa? Ini harus diabadikan dan masuk dalam keajaiban dunia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Bagaimana yah keadaan di lapangan? Apa kita menang lagi?"

"Semoga saja, percayalah pada teman-temanmu."

"Tentu aku percaya pada mereka."

"Armin!" Erwin berhenti berjalan, "Astaga, kau juga terluka, kenapa tidak bilang?" melihat lengan baju Armin sobek dan berdarah.

"Eh? I-itu aku juga tidak tahu kalau luka, tadi tidak terasa."

"Disini ada keran air, bersihkan dulu, selain disikut periksa bagian lain juga, jangan dibiarkan. Coba lihat lutut mu"

Armin hanya menuruti perintah Erwin, setelah bembersihkan sikutnya iya menarik celananya sampai atas lutut, hmm kaki kurus putih dan memukau? tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Oh Armin kamu tidak tahu srigala apa yang ada dihadapanmu.

"Ah sayang sekali kaki indahmu harus ternodai oleh luka,"

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya punya plester jadi pakai ini dulu disikut dan lututmu"

"Terimakasih senpai."

"Dan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akan kuberiobat khusus," Erwin berjongkok di depan Armin, memegang betis mulus itu lalu,

CUP

"Itu obat khusus yang akan segera menghilangkan rasa sakit Armin."

Armin ngeblush sejadi-jadinya. Oh ini modus sekali!

.

.

.

Note Author :

Hmm ini author nulis apaaaaaaa?

Hahaha geje yah, maafkan author jika ini mengecewakan (lagi) dan maaf baru update banyak yang harus diselesaikan sebelum ini. Hmm btw itu kebayang ga sih? Merasa gagal soalnya hahahaha. Ini dicukupkan dulu segini bingung mau naruh anuanuehemnya dimana lagi.

Oya yang sudah membaca sampai sini terimakasih sekali. Jangan lupa untuk **review** nya.

.

**Akuro aida** : salam kenal juga, terimakasih banyak XD

Oiya ini sudah diperbaiki terimakasih sekali **Amethra** sudah memberitahu ada kesalahan yang luar biasa itu hahaha

**Naomi** : yah ini berchapter dan sedang dikerjakan adegan uhukanuanuuhuk

**Om** : iya maaf ya mematahkan harapannya, doakan ini cepet update hihihi


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : " Eren aku ingin menyelesaikan ini, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Selain masalah tempat dan waktu cih menyebalkan! Aku ingin kau tau semuanya dulu Eren."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hahaha kau tidak berubah Eren, kau masih sama seperti yang dulu." Rivaille tertawa? Ini harus diabadikan dan masuk dalam keajaiban dunia.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, it's belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Warning : **

**Yaoi Riren/Rivaere EruMin, typo everywhere, OOC, twist plot (?)**

.

.

.

"Aku yang dulu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya senpai?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren, dia hanya membelai pipi si brunnete dan tersenyum.

"Hey Eren, ini kedua kalinya kau masuk ruang UKS hari ini. Dan itu hanya berselang beberapa jam?" Mata abu kelam itu terus memandangi mata emerald di hadapannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa?"

"Eeeeehhh?"

Rivaille beranjak dari kasur pasien dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian di ruang UKS.

.

.

.

"Armin, bagaimana keadaan Eren?"

"Dia baik-baik saja Mikasa, tenanglah. Lukanya tidak parah," Armin berusaha menenangkan Mikasa. "Bagaimana gamenya?"

"Kelas kita behasil mengalahkan mereka Armin," Mikasa terlihat tidak semangat, pandangannya sayu.

"Syukurlah," tidak tahu harus harus berkata apa.

Game terus berlangsung, kelas A dengan semangat mendukung tim nya yang sedang bermain. Memberi sorak sorai suasanan di tempat itu tidak pernah sepi.

Game terakhir akan segera selesai Armin memberi dukungan dengan semangat, mengajak Mikasa untuk bersemangat juga.

PLOK

Sebuah tepukan dibahu Mikasa dan Armin secara bergantian mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Eren!"Mikasa dan Armin bersamaan.

Mikasa memeluk Eren antara senang dan khawatir melihat perban yang menempel pada si brunnete.

"Mikasa, tolong lepaskan aku ini errr... memalukan," Eren menggeliat tidak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Mikasa dengan lembut.

"Eren lihat dirimu, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Pandangan Mikasa menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh Eren.

"Yaaah aku tidak tahu hehehe."

"Eren, kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku juga ingin menonton game kelas kita Armin. Bosan di UKS terus."

"Tapi sebentar lagi selesai, kelihatannya tim kita kali ini kurang beruntung," mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan.

"Eren!" Hanji memanggil sambil berlari kearahnya. "Moouuu syukurlah aku bisa bertemu dengan mu."

"Eh ada apa senpai?" Eren bingung dengan ucapan Hanji.

"Tidaaaaak aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja." Senyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi terpampang di wajah Hanjji.

"Aku jadi seperti orang yang baru sembuh sakit yang berkepanjangan."

"Haahaha jangan begitu, kita semua mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tidak bergerak sama sekali."

"Sebenarnya aku sadar senpai, aku mendengar Jean menertawaiku, tapi aku tak bisa membuka mata, menggerakkan jari saja tidak bisa."

"Hmm, akibat benturan dikepala?"

"Mungkin."

"Ah, dimana evaluator hero kita?" Hanji celingukan mencari sosok pemuda 160 cm.

"Hero? Entahlah tadi dia keluar meninggalkanku di ruang UKS." Eren mengedikkan bahu.

"Iya, hero dia bagaikan pangeran menyelamatkan tuan putri hmmm." Kedua tangannya memegang pipinya sendiri dengan gemas membayangkan kejadian dramatis.

Wajah Eren memerah mendengar perkataan Hanji. Semua game sudah selesai dan para siswa pun kembali ke kelas.

.

"_Kenapa semua orang melihatku?"_

"Hei Armin, kenapa semua orang dikelas melihatku? Kenapa ada anak perempuan yang tersenyum-senyum melihat kearahku? Ada yang menempel pada wajahku hah?"

"Mu-mungkin karena adegan mu dengan evaluator hero?" Armin tersenyum canggung, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaaah?"

"Semuanya jadi memanggil begitu sejak kejadian tadi. Dan mungkin mereka para fujoshi kelaparan?"

"Perhatian semuanya," Erwin dan Hanji memasuki ruang kelas. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, kalian sudah bekerjakeras."

"Daaan karena besok dan lusa kalian akan menginap di sekolah, kita akan membacakan daftar perlengkapan yang harus kalian bawa. Catat baik-baik ya, kita tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore Eren sampai kerumahnya

"Tadaimaaaa."

"Okaerinasai," Carla kaget melihat anaknya pulang denga perban, padahal tadi pagi masih utuh tanpa lecet sedikitpun. "Eren! Kau kenapa?" Carla mengusap kepala Eren dengan lembut, melihat beberapa bagian yang terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, heeee," Eren hanya nyengir saat ibunya khawatir.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa pakai perban?"

"Tadi hanya terjatuh saja."

"Kau dikerjai oleh seniormu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, tadi aku berlari dan yaaaah terjatuh."

"Aaaah kau itu ceroboh sekali, ini seperti dulu kau berlari dan terjatuh."

"Hmm? Hal seperti itu terjadi?"

"Iya, dan itu sering kau pasti sudah lupa."

"Hmm, ibu ayah mana?"

CLEK

"Itu dia," Carla menunjuk Grisha yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ayah, apa ayah punya err ban dalam bekas?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk keperluan OSPEK ku ayah, mereka meminta semua siswa membawa ban dalam bekas."

"Ayah tidak punya yang seperti itu, hmm Eren, kenapa kepala dan lenganmu?" Grisha mengelus puncak kepala Eren dengan sayang.

"Hmm tanyakan saja pada ibu hahaha," Eren pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya menuju kamar

"Uuuh dasar anak itu."

.

"Aaaaaah lelah sekali hari ini," Eren membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat luka ditangan. "Tidak terlalu sakit," Eren teringat Rivaille,

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu? Atau apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Hmm harusnya dia menceritakan saja padaku, malah pergi begitu saja," berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, Eren berharap semua pertanyaannya terjawab saat itu juga.

"Ereeeeeeen sebentar lagi makan malam siap," terdengar ibunya memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Iya buu," Eren mandi lalu berpakaian dan pergi ke ruang makan setelah mengganti perban dengan plester.

"Ibu, ayah setelah ini aku akan ke supermarket untuk mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk besok."

"Oh iya selama 2 hari kau akan menginap di sekolah ya?"

"Yah begitulah."

"Oh iya ayah ibu, di kelas ada yang namanya mentor dan evaluator, mentor kelas ku baik dannnnn agak aneh? namanya Hanji-senpai dan Erwin senpai, lalu ada evaluator namanya Petra-senpai dia yang waktu itu ada saat pertama datang ayah, ayah ingat tidak?" Dengan penuh semangat Eren menceritakan tentang sekolah barunya.

"Tentu saja ingat. Mana mungkin ayah lupa," Grisha tersenyum begitu nama Petra disebut.

"Hmm? Ayah kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lalu?"

"Lalu satu lagi evaluatornya namanya Rivaille-senpai."

Carla dan Grisha sedikit terkejut dengan nama yang dilontarkan Eren.

"Rivaille?"

"Hmm, iya dia bilang Rivaille namanya."

Carla dan Grisha bertatapan, memasang wajah yang tidak tertebak. Terlihat sedih tapi tersenyum?

"A-ada apa?" Eren semakin bingung dengan gelagat kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak, kita lanjutkan makannya. Nanti dingin."

Eren bingung, hari ini sepertinya orang-orang bekerjasama untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu, Eren sangat ingin tahu tapi tidak tahu harus bertanya apa. Apa yang tidak ia mengerti? Ia bahkan tidak tahu, harus bertanya tentang apa.

.

Selesai makan malam Eren meminta izin untuk pergi ke supermarket dan meminta uang untuk kebutuhannya.

"Ambil di laci yang biasa saja eren," suara ibunya terdengar dari balik tembok dapur, sedang mencuci perabotan makan.

"Ah dimana? Aku tidak menemukannya," Eren setengah berteriak agar ibunya mendengar.

"Cari saja disitu."

"Oh ini dia," Eren menemukan beberapa lembar uang dibalik tumpukan kertas dan amplop. "Hmm? Apa ini?" Kartu berwarna biru, cukup besar dan menyita perhatian Eren. Di atasnya tertulis Dokumen Negara. "Oh kartu keluarga," Eren membaca satu persatu nama yang tertera. "Eh?" Eren tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan, kembali ia membaca kartu itu, menunjuk dan membaca dengan bentuan jari agar tidak salah. "Anak angkat? Aku?" Eren masih menatap tidak percaya. Cepat-cepat Eren kembali menyimpan kartu keluarga itu ke tempat asalnya.

Anak angkat? Tidak ada yang pernah menceritakan padanya tentang hal ini.

"Eren? Apa kau menemukannya?" Carla menghampiri Eren.

"I-iya bu ada," Eren berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. "Ittekimasu."

Pemuda bersurai coklat tidak berhenti memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia temukan. Dia ingin sekali percaya bahwa mata telah menipunya, sedang mempermainkannya dan berujung ada kata selamat ulang tahun Eren? Tapi tidak, ini bukan bulan Maret.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, mungkin ayah dan ibu tidak ingin memberitahu untuk sekarang ini." Selama perjalanannya di bus menuju supermarket Eren hanya memikirkan siapa dirinya. Supermarket yang dituju sudah dekat, Eren bersiap untuk turun.

"Hmm tadi dimana catatan yang harus ku beli?" Eren merogoh kantung celananya. "Oh ini dia."

Eren memasuki supermarket yang lumayan besar dan lengkap. Dia mulai mencari-cari mulai dari bahan makanan dan snack, dengan teliti Eren memilih bahan makanan dan snack jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Setelah selesai ia melanjutkan ke perlengkapan mandi, harus beli yang baru pikirnya.

"Hmm pasta gigi, sikat gigi daaan apa lagi?" Eren berjalan sambil menatap barang-barang dengan berbagai merek dan berwarna warni itu, "Ah sabun!"

BRUAK

Eren menabrak seseorang saat akan mengambil sabun mandi.

"Maaf maaf, saya tidak sengaja," tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya Eren membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hey, bocah."

"Ah?" Eren menengadah mendengar suara yang khas dan kalimat khas itu.

"Apakah tidak ada satu hari saja tanpa ditabrak oleh mu?"

"RIVAILLE-SENPAI?!"

"Tsk, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli," mengalihkan pandangan jauh-jauh.

"Oh iya, maaf senpai,"

"_uuuh berbeda sekali sikapnya dengan tadi siang, berkepribadian ganda eh?"_ Eren tak bisa berpikir selain berasumsi bahwa Rivaille itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Sedang berbelanja hmm?"

"Ini iya untuk keperluan besok," memperlihatkan keranjang belanjaannya pada Rivaille, "senpai sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Sama dengan mu bocah."

"Oh begitu, ah iya senpai, apa senpai tau dimana beli ban dalam bekas?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu untuk daftar barang bawaan untuk OSPEK, masa senpai tidak tahu?"

"Oh itu, aku punya satu di rumah. Kau bisa membawanya kalau kau mau."

"Eh benarkah? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Mau atau tidak? Atau aku berubah pikiran."

"Iya senpai aku mau."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan barang belanjaan mu, sepertinya akan turun hujan, aku tidak mau menggendongmu karena takut petir."

"E-eeeeehh?"

"Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini."

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Ojyama shimasu."

Eren melihat sekeliling ruangan, sangat bersih tanpa noda, tercium wangi yang maskulin. Wangi yang sama dengan yang melekat pada tubuh evaluator-sama.

"Duduk, mau minum apa?" melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, mengeluarkan cangkir untuk menyuguhan minuman.

"Apa saja boleh," mata Eren masih menjelajahi setiap sudut , tidak banyak barang-barang hanya ada sebuah televisi hitam dengan raknya berwarna senada di sebelah pintu masuk, meja kaca berbentuk elips sofa yang sedang ia duduki dengan karpet. Lemari-lemari penuh buku tetata rapi, secara keseluruhan ruangan itu berwarna monochrome.

"Senpai tinggal sendirian?"

"Iya aku tinggal sendirian," Rivaille hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Lalu orang tua senpai ada di mana?"

"Tidak bersamaku," Pemuda bersurai hitam memberikan minumannya pada Eren lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Eren terlihat murung, menatap hampa minuman, entah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?" Rivaille memecah keheningan yang terjadi. "Selama perjalanan kesini juga kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ah ti-tidak hanya saja, ya, aku memang sedang terpikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh begitu, aku tidak akan bertanya apa masalahmu," Rivaille menyeruput minumannya dengan gaya tidak biasa, bukan gagang cangkir yang ia pegang.

"Hmm senpai boleh kuminta sekarang ban dalam bekasnya? Ini sudah terlalu malam." Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.30 waktu setmpat.

"Oh ada di gudang," Rivaille memberikan isyarat agar Eren mengikutinya

.

"I-ini gudang?" Tidak berukuran besar, tapi untuk ukuran gudang ini bersih dan rapih banget.

"Ada diatas lemari, ambil sendiri."

Tanpa banyak bertanya Eren mengerti yang harus dilakukan. Eren menaiki kursi kayu yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Disini?" Eren mangangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya untuk mencapai dus yang dimaksud.

"Iya di dalam dus. Bawa turun,"

Dengan hati-hati Eren memegang sisi-sisi dus, tidak disadarinya ujung kaos yang ia gunakan terangkat karena pergerakan, terekspos jelas dari pinggang hingga dapat memandangnya dengan jelas. Eren mulai mengangkat dusnya, tidak berat seperti perkiraannya. Karena tenaga ancang-ancangnya terlalu kuat saat mengangkat dus Eren kehilangan kesimbangan,

"Awas bocah!"

"Ah."

Eren membuka mata, tubuhnya ditahan oleh Rivaille agar tidak jatuh dari kursi. Dus terlepas dari tangannya.

"Hey bocah, kau sedang menggodaku hmm?"

"Me-menggoda? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kau sering menabrakku, kau terlihat lemah saat petir menyambar, kau memperlihatkan bagian tubuhmu padaku, kau terjatuh. Apa itu artinya? Agar aku memerhatikanmu? Begitu?"

"Haaaaaaah? Senpai ini bicara apa sih? Itu tidak seperti yangkau pikirkan!"

"Lalu apa? Di mataku itu semua sama, oh Eren kali ini aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri."

Rivaille menggendong Eren dengan membopongnya di bahu kiri, seperti handuk yang diselendangkan saat hendak mandi? Eren meronta minta turun.

"Se-senpai apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti dengan kejadian tadi siang di UKS? Ini juga salahmu masuk ke kandang hewan buas tanpa curiga sedikitpun."

Rivaille mengunci pintu kamar, lalu melempar Eren ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi kau sudah tahu atau sudah ingat apa belum."

"Tu-tunggu senpai, mengenai itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mempunyai clue sedikit pun."

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun, hari ini atau kejadian masa laluku, ini membingungkan." Eren mulai menangis.

"Hei hei Eren kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku tidak tahu," mungkin ini adalah kekesalan yang memuncak dari emosi yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan, emosi mengenai hal yang sangat ingin ia ketahui. Perasaan bercampur aduk. "A-aku ingin tahu semuanya, Rivaille-senpai, masa lalu dan tentang aku yang ternyata anak angkat!"

Rivaille tidak menjawab Eren

"Ma-maaf, tidak seharusnya aku berteriak dan mengatakannya disini."

"Eren, jadi kau tahu kau anak angkat? Sejak kapan?"

"Itu tadi sebelum aku pergi ke supermarket, aku menemukan kartu keluarga. Senpai apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Ya Eren aku tahu."

Mata Eren membulat

"Jadi senpai tahu?"

Levi hanya mengangguk, tersenyum tipis lalu membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Eren.

"Jangan kau pikirkan," sebuah kecupan dibibir mendarat manis, Eren berhenti menangis. "Bisakah kau tak memikirkannya dulu? Aku ingin kau memikirkan aku untuk sekarang ini, hanya aku Eren."

Setiap sentuhan, belaian, kecupan yang diberikan Rivaille membuat Eren kehilangan tenaganya, bagaikan terkuras. Tubuhnya memanas di bawah dekapan sang senior, udara terasa berat untuk dihirup nafasnya terasa membakar di kulit.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mulai menatap lekat-lekat sang remaja, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher menghirup aroma tubuhnya, terasa menggoda. Kecupan kecupan ringan terasa hangat dan basah, Eren merasakan lidah seniornya itu menjilat dari bahu hingga belakang telinga.

Eren menggeliat geli, namun tidak menolak rasa nikmat yang ia terima. Gigi menacap di batang leher Eren, terdengar bunyi-bunyian basah ketika jilatan itu semakin liar.

Kali ini tangan kanan Rivaille menyusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Eren. Mengusap perut naik ke dada dan menemukan sebuah benjolan. Tak luput dari sentuhan, tangan itu memainkan puting Eren, memijatnya. Eren memejamkan matanya, melenguh terasa aneh menurutnya, tapi ingin terus disentuh, dia meremas baju di pinggang Rivaille.

"Eren tatap aku."

Eren membuka mata, dilihatnya wajah Rivaile, oh begitu dekat. Rambutnya sedikit basah karena keringat. Tangan kiri Eren yang bebas menyentuh wajah Rivaille, mengusapnya lalu pindah ke leher. Eren tersenyum manis, sangat manis membuat gairah Rivaille memuncak.

Sekali lagi ia melumat bibir ranum Eren, berpetualang di rongga mulut. Menghisapnya hingga bibir indah itu bengkak.

Tangan-tanga lihai Rivaille kembal beraksi, tangan kanannya dari dada pindah ke punggung, turun menyusuri tiap lekukan bentuk tubuh Eren, berhenti ketika mencapai pinggang karena terhalang celana yang dipakai Eren. Tidak habis akal Rivaille menyusupkan tangannya pada pipi bokong Eren, mengelus lembut hingga meremas-remas. Eren tidak sadar kakinya terangkat karena perbuatan Rivaille, tangannya terus meluncur hingga paha belakang, menghayati setiap sentuhan dan gerakan yang dibuat.

Pemilik manik abu kelam itu melepaskan sesi ciumannya, berlutut diantara selangkangan Eren, tangan kanannya masih menahan kaki Eren. Eren menutup matanya dengan tangannya, panas tapi menyegarkan. Wajahnya merah terkulai lemas hanya dengan sentuhan.

"Eren, sudah kukatakan lihat aku," mendengar ucapan Rivaille, Eren hanya mengintipnya.

"A-aku malu sekali."

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku."

"Karena itu kau, senpai," Rivaille menyeringai.

"Eren, kau menggodaku terus-terusan, aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya."

Rivaille membuka paksa celana panjang Eren, hingga kancingnya terlepas, diturunkannya hingga lepas dari kaki Eren. Terlihat celana dalam Eren yang basah, Rivaille mengusap kedua paha yang terkspos hanya untuk dirinya. Kedua tangannya berada di pangkal paha Eren. Menggerayam kedalam celana dari sisi-sisnya. Jari-jarinya menyenggol barang pusaka Eren yang mengeras. Kembali Rivaille menyeringai.

"Se-senpai dimana kau menyentuhku?" Suara lemah dengan nafas memburu keluar dari mulut Eren.

"Tidakkah kau tahu dimana?" Rivaille menurunkan celana dalam milik Eren. Memeganggang barang milik Eren memijatnya sedemikian rupa

"Ahn ah ah. Janga-ahn disitu senpai."

"Eren, kau menyukainya lihat reaksi yang kau berikan ini."

Rivaille membuka bajunya, melemparnya sembarangan, sambil terus menggoda milik Eren memberikan gerakan-gerakan yang tak pernah Eren rasakan, sesekali ibu jari si senior ini menekan kepala barang milik Eren. Tangannya digerakkan mengocok, Eren hanya bisa menahan suaranya agar tidak berisik.

"Keluarkan suaramu Eren, jangan ditahan, aku suka mendengar suaramu," cairan preklimaks mulai keluar membasahi tangan Rivaille. Rivaille membuka resletingnya, mengeluarkan barang miliknya yang sudah mengeras.

Ruvaille meraih tangan Eren untuk merasakan kejantannya.

"Be-besar sekali," Eren dipaksa untuk meremas sesuatu yang tebal itu, dibimbing oleh Rivaille bagaimana cara melakukannya.

"Nah begitu Eren, anak pintar kau cepat belajar."

Rivaille mendekatkan tubuh pada Eren, menyuruhnya agar bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Eren, kau pasti ingin merasakan yang lebih, merasakan semua yang kupunya," Eren mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dihadapan Rivaille. Dagu Eren ditarik dikecupnya singkat.

"Nah, suck it Eren!" Eren menurut saja, diarahkannya mulut pada kepunyaan Rivaille yang besar dan telah membengkak, membuatnya lebih besar lagi.

Eren mulai menjilati ujungnya, menciumnya juga lalu mengulum kecil. Rivaille tampak sangat menikmati pergerakan yang Eren buat, terlihat seringaian kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa ini kurang menyenangkan?"

"Ini tidak buruk. Lanjutkan," Rivaille tetap memainkan barang milik Eren. Cairan terus membasahi tangannya, sesekali Rivaille mengoleskan cairan itu pada kerutan kecil dibelakang badan Eren. Eren kaget area yang lainnya disentuh, melenguh perlahan saat Rivaille memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Aaah, se-senpai," tubuh Eren bergetar karena sesutu yang asing mencoba masuk.

"Tenang Eren, kalau tidak begini kau yang akan repot."

Eren sedikit mengerti itu perlu dilakukan, Eren juga mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Melanjutkan kegiatannya, lidahnya ia mainkan dari pangkal bawah, menjilat bola-bola lalu keatas menuju puncaknya menuju kembali kebawah dengan bagian sebaliknya. Setelah selesai memberikan jilatan-jilatan dan kecupan di batang perpanjangan Rivaille, Eren mulai mengulum seluruhnya.

"Emh, ngh, hmph," erangan- erangan Eren tertangkap oleh pendengaran Rivaille ketika memasukkan dua jarinya san bergerak maju mundur.

Eren merasakan pegal pada rahangnya, dia ingin mengeluarkan Rivaille dari mulutnya.

"Jangan dihentikan bocah!" Rivaille mendorong kepala Eren agar kembali menghisap miliknya. Eren tersedak tenggorokkannya menabrak milik Rivaille yang keras.

"Uhk, ukh ngh umn," Eren menghisap lagi milik Rivaille, gerakan naik turun dari mulutnya membuat Rivaille mengerang kecil.

"Eren," Eren menatap pada arah Rivaille, pemandangan yang sangat menggoda terpampang di bawah hidup Rivaille, mulut Eren basah dan bengkak merah, wajahnya juga memelas merah, saliva menggantung disudut bibir Eren, diusapnya oleh Rivaille. Rivaille mendorong Eren agar terlentang lagi, kakinya menekuk dan dibuka lebar-lebar. Rivaille meletakkan kaki Eren di pinggangnya, menahan kaki Eren agar tidak turun.

Kerutan mungil itu sudah basah dilumuri oleh Rivaille. Barang milik Rivaille sudah tegak dari tadi menghadap pada kerutan mungil Eren, siap memenetrasi.

"Dengar Eren, mungkin ini akan sakit diawalnya tapi kau akan merasakan perasaan nikmat, apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Ya Rivaille," tanpa ragu menjawab Eren percaya sepenuhnya, tidak ada yang memaksakan ini padanya semuanya atas kesadaran Eren, kemauan Eren.

Pemuda bersurai hitam mulai memasuki tubuh Eren, sedikit reaksi penolakkan karena kaget.

"Ahn Ri-ng Rivaille nnh," Eren merasakan perpanjangan tubuh Rivaille mulai menerobos

"Tahan Eren."

"Ti-tidak muat terlalu be-ngh-sar ah," tubuh Eren bergetar hebat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ugh se-sempit sekali Eren di dalam sini."

"Pelan-pelan nng Rivaille, sakit," Eren meremas sprei dan menancabkan kuku-kukunya pada kasur.

Barang milik Rivaille sudah setengahnya memasuki Eren, dikeluarkan sedikit lagi menerobos lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Beberapa kali menghentakkan untuk membantu penetrasi.

"Rivai- um a-aneh rasanya," Eren tidak mengerti perasaan yang didapatkan, tidak nyaman namun menginginkan yang lebih.

Alatnya sudah sepenuhnya di dalam Eren.

"Eren apakah masih sakit?"

"Emh," Eren hanya menggeleng. "Tapi terasa tidak nyaman."

"Nanti kau akan terbiasa," terdapat jeda pada kalimatnya, "boleh aku bergerak?"

Anggukan dari pasangan menandakan siap untuk menerima lebih.

Rivaille mulai bergerak maju mundur

"Ahn hhn ah," Rivaille terus menghujamkan alatnya pada lubang Eren merasakan dinding-dinding dalam menjepitnya dengan kuat.

"Eren, kau menelanku kuat sekali," Rivaille terus menggesekkan kepunyaannya, mencari titik lemah Eren.

"Rivaille, Rivaille ahh ahh ng," Eren memangil-manggil Rivaille dan mendesah dengan merdunya, "Ahn."

"Disini rupanya?" pemuda bersurai hitam menaikkan kecepatan terobosannya.

"Ahn ahn aaar le-lebih cepat lag-i," seringaian Rivaille melebar mendengar permintaan Eren.

"Dengan senang hati."

Berkali-kali Rivaille menumbuk prostat Eren, berkali-kali juga Eren mendesar nikmat dibuatnya. Setiap sudut dinding Eren tidak ada yang terlewatkan.

Barang Eren terus menegang dengan sentuhan tangan Rivaille.

"A-aku,"

SPLURT

"Oi oi Eren, kau nakal sekali, bilang bilang kalau mau keluar," cairan putih membasahi perut menggiurkan, hingga cipratannya mengenai wajah sang senior.

"Sebagai hukumanmu aku," Rivaille tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Eren dibuat menegang lagi dengan kocokan dari tangan Rivaille.

"Hoo cepat sekali."

"Rivaille, ja-jangan nanti aahh,"

"Diam saja bocah."

Waktu terasa berhenti untuk mereka berdua, desahan dan erangan Eren bagaikan nyanyian surga di telinga Rivaille membuat hasrat terpendamnya muncul.

"Eren aku keluar," dengan hentakan terakhir cairan panas memenuhi lubang Eren, membuatnya merasa penuh. Dengan bersamaan Eren pun klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Haaa haaaa," pemuda bersurai coklat mengambil nafas panjang merasakan kekosongan yang luar biasa, perlahan ada cairan menetes semakin lama semakin banyak dari kerutan mungilnya. Rivaille telah mengeluarkan miliknya berbaring di sebelah Eren, memandanginya dari samping. Eren membalas pandangan Rivaille dan tersenyum.

Si Brunnete memejamkan mata ia sudah kelelahan karena Rivaille.

"Tidurlah Eren," menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka. Rivaille memberikan pelukan hangat pada Eren, tidur dengan alas tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping Eren.

Dia tidak ingin malam ini berlalu, malam ini hangat dan begitu manis. Berharap pagi tak pernah datang. Keduanya tertidur

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Note Author :**

Kali ini author sedang banyak waktu jadi bisa update cepet # lagi UAS woy. Kabuuuuur

Sepertinya semakin lama Erwin dan Armin jarang sekali muncul hehehe maafkan yaaaa

Huwaaaaaaaaa author tidak tahu ini menulis apa, benar-benar tidak berpengalaman dan tidak (mungkin belum) berbakat untuk sesuatu yang seperti ini. #dilemparin. Selain itu juga author nosebleed duluan mikirin adeganya.

Author juga sepertinya (emang iya) kekurangan informasi untuk membuat detailnya, jadi mohon maaf jika ada salah dalam penggambaran kejadian.

Entahlah apakah ini memuaskan atau tidak XD dibuat secepat kilat yeaaaaaaay, ini juga berkat para reader(s) dan yang sudah me-review terimakasih sekali semuanyaaaaaa ini bikin semangat.

Ditunggu sekali reviewnya ya minaaaaaa :D

.

**Hayasaka Kairi** : hihihi entahlah ini sesuai selera apa enggak. 3makanan kaliii.

Oke Kai-chan salam kenal juga, boleh panggil saya apa aja deh suka-suka ^^v

**Zen Arisue** : ini update tercepat yang author bisa karena dorongan adegan lemonnya? #plak

**Harumi Ryosei** : ini diaaa datang adegan lemonnya, semoga suka dengan adegan anuanunya. Semangat deh smbptn nya. Tatakae!

**LiaZoldyck-chan** : yah semoga modusnya bertambah wah deh, hahaha

**Om** : itu lawaknya udahan ko om, itu pas suasana hati lagi bete aja jadi bawaannya menghibur diri hahaha

**Kim Arlein 17** : ini sudah update, semoga suka ya

Terimakasih sudah dibaca samapi sini, tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaaa


End file.
